If you ever knew
by SunnyTheKitty
Summary: Lime Fazbear and Freddy Fazbear are both animatronic brothers who have been best friends since the start, until something happens and makes them both drift apart from each other and someone is on the verge of snapping... (STORY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Lime

A lime and blue animatronic bear awoke, light almost blinding him.

"Why, hello there, newbie!"

A brown coated animatronic greeted him. The green bear was confused, he attempted to scan him, but he didn't know how. "I suppose your name is 'Lime'." The other bear scooted closer to him, "I'm Freddy. Freddy Fazbear! Welcome to the band!" Lime flinched as someone powered him off, Freddy let out a small laugh as he saw him get powered off.

Freddy watched as the humans put a small chip into the neon animatronic's endoskeleton. He had a good feeling that Lime was going to be a great addition to the crew! He took a step closer to the person to inspect what he was doing but the human pushed him away with a foot, "Back up, Freddy!"

The brown bear sighed and adjusted his tilted bow tie. Why couldn't he see what the human was doing to his fellow crew member? Sunshine filtered through the doors, warming Freddy's fur. His blue gaze fell onto several boxes that were scattered around the empty place, one box said "Animatronic parts" and the bear caught an empty head that looked just like his sticking out from the lid of the box.

The leading animatronic noticed the man taking several paces back from Lime after he reattached the head and turned him back on. Lime's purple eyes flickered to life and he lifted from his slouching position. Lime turned his head toward Freddy and opened his mouth, "_Buongiorno, Freddy! Sono Lime_ _Fazbear!" _Freddy stared at him in confusion, '_Why are you speaking a different language?__**' **_ He asked his younger robot brother silently. Although he couldn't understand what the smaller bear had said, he liked how Lime's voice sounded. It reminds him of a little kid…Just a little bit more older.

Lime laughed at Freddy's confused face, though, he still couldn't believe he can speak Italian! Wait until he sees the kids and uses this special talent to amaze them! "I can see you're confused, Freddy. The chip thingy that the person put into me made me programmed to speak Italian. I can toggle between English and Italian whenever I want! Isn't that amazing?" He gave a small bounce of joy which shook the ground a bit due to his weight. A yell sounded from the other side of the pizzeria Lime to stop bouncing around. The lime-colored bear sighed and stood still.

The leader placed a large, brown paw on Lime's back, "Hey, it's okay, brother bear, accidents happen." Freddy leapt off the stage, Lime couldn't believe what he was doing. "You coming or not?" Lime looked around to see if any of the humans were around. Fortunately not, he followed Freddy off the stage, "I wanna show you something that you would probably like, follow me!" Freddy walked, one foot after another, down the hall. He lead Lime to a large room filled with cabinets, in the corner was a tall, white, box with two handles on the mini doors. The brown bear smiled and opened one of the doors, cold air came rushing into Lime's face. After a few seconds, the feeling of cold faded away, the young bear peered in to see several rectangular boxes filled with…What in the world are those things?

Freddy reached in to one of the boxes and pulled out a small, white wrapper with a popsicle inside of it. He ripped the wrapper off and handed it to Lime, "Eat it before it melts and gets in your fur."

"What is it?"

"A popsicle."

"Is it poisonous?"

"No, if it were, it wouldn't kill you."

"What happens when it me-"

"Just eat the **DING DANG THING!"**

At Freddy's words, Lime quickly shoved the popsicle into his mouth and sucked on it. Bursts of vivid flavors came into his mouth, relaxing him. "_Q-questo è così delizioso_…"

Footsteps near the entrance were heard, a human was coming into the kitchen! It noticed the two animatronics and seemed angry, "What are you two _doing_ in _here?_" Freddy stared, alarmed, "Crap! We're busted!"


	2. Him

The person stomped up to Lime. '_Why is he so mad? I didn't do any-'_ His thoughts were cut off as the person powered him off and dragged him away to the show stage.

The person returned and attempted to trick Freddy and cut him off, only to fail when the bear leapt away from his hands and run away.

"Get back here, Fazbear!"

Freddy ignored him, afraid of what he'll do once he caught up to him. The leader ran to the show stage, quickly climbing up and acted to be powered off, copying Lime who stood next to him.

A few moments passed and Freddy slowly looked up to see if the hostile human was in sight. Fortunately not, Freddy still stayed alert and walked over to his brother, who stood as still as a wall. He searched around his back to find the switch, which took _forever!_

In time, the bear found the switch and flipped it up, "_Ciao, _Freddy!" The neon bear's eyes brightened. He lifted his head and looked around, "Wh-what happened, _compangno?_" Freddy sighed in relief when he noticed that Lime showed no sign of remembering being shut down.

"Nothing, brother bear. Nothing…"

As morning slowly descended into evening, there were less and less people. Lime started to worry.

"Where are they going? D-don't they like us anymore?" Lime whimpered.

"No, of course they like us! They're going to their families for the night." Freddy replied. Lime let out a small virr and fell into sleep mode. Freddy's gaze softened, he put an arm around the smaller bear and pulled him closer. Soft virrs came from his brother as he snored. The brown bear smiled, happy to see him asleep for the first time.

Sounds came from the other side of the pizzeria, Freddy's ears perked. Without trying to wake Lime, he gently placed his brother down and headed for the source of the sound. He heard the rustles of plastic and the occasional black figure.

Finally, Freddy came to a stop, the figure stood there, staring with piercing white eyes. It smiled.

"Wh-who are you?!" Freddy growled at it.

The figure stepped out into the moonlight.

"Why, I'm you…" It leapt at Freddy, Freddy didn't topple over though. Instead, he felt as if oil were running right through him. The force of it made the animatronic leader slouch over, a voice whispered to him.

"It's Me."


	3. Fight Night

Lime awoke the next morning. Sunshine came in through the windows.

The young bear sat up, grooming his head fur. He then noticed that Freddy wasn't next to him.

He searched for his older brother, "Freddy! Freddy! _Dove sei?_" He looked next to the kitchen and saw Freddy on his knees. "Freddy! Great pizzas! You worried me broth-" He noticed Freddy didn't turn around. "Freddy?" His reached his paw toward Freddy's back and shook him. "Y-you okay?" His brother was muttering something that he couldn't catch.

Lime shook him again, Freddy turned around his eyes were completely black with two white pinpricks as pupils. He laughed and tackled him, a loud crash sounded from Lime as his head collided with the ground. "Agh!" He opened his eyes to see his brother staring at him, grinning. Lime whimpered and covered his face, this made Freddy calm down slightly, his eyes faded occasionally from a white pinprick to a blue iris.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" Lime tried to apologize for no seemingly apparent reason. This did not calm Freddy down a single bit, Lime had only one choice. It was time to fight.

Lime kicked Freddy's belly and flung him off, snarling. Freddy got up quickly, no sign of injury, "Oh, you wanna fight huh?" He chuckled and tipped his hat to make his eyes shadowed. "Bring it!" Lime walked cautiously toward his brother, "_Mi dispiace, Freddy, mi hai fatto fare questo…_" He leapt onto Freddy's back which made the larger bear collapse. "Weakling!" Fury seered through Lime's body, "**RAAAAAAAAHHH!**"

Lime picked up Freddy and threw him against a wall, Freddy's eyes changed back to its normal state, his head bowed.

Lime panted, fury ebbing with each breath. Slowly, he began to realize what he'd done. His eyes widened, "Freddy! I'm so.." Oil started to form in his eyes, "So…Sorry…" He sat down next to the leader and put his head to his chest fur.

The bear felt an almost ghost-like hand touch him, "Come with me, it'll be alright."

Lime turned around to see a shadowy figure. "Who are you?" The shadow bent his head to reveal bunny ears.

"My name is Shadow Bonnie…" His white gaze stared intently at Lime, seeming to trail off.

Lime dipped his head to him, "_Sono, Lime Fazbear."_

Shadow Bonnie stared down at Freddy, "Take him to someone." He told Lime. The neon and blue bear opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off by the shadow animatronic, "Now. Don't worry, they'll get him fixed, I promise."

Lime picked up Freddy, Shadow Bonnie took a few steps ahead of him.

"I am a shadow, I may not be to visible to you in the sunlight. If I'm not just… Try to find me." The dark purplish and gray animatronic lead the way toward one of the humans, it didn't notice him but it noticed Lime.

He gasped and took Freddy, seeming as if he were as light as a feather. The person rushed off toward one of the rooms. Shadow Bonnie took a step toward Lime.

"It's all right," The bunny-like animatronic put a ghostly paw on Lime's back.

"I will always be there for you, Fazbear."

**Author's Note:**

Sheesh, this chapter took a while to write. Here be the introduction of Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie! While Shadow Bonnie may seem like a friend, Shadow Freddy may not.

Welp, time to start on Chapter 4 XD Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Meet Me

Shadow Bonnie looked out across the pizzeria.

His eyes rested on a poster that showed Lime and Freddy. The shadow felt sorry for the incident that happened the day before, although it wasn't Lime nor Shadow Bonnie's fault.

It was **his **fault!

A laugh sounded behind the bunny. He turned around and saw a shadowy animatronic like him, except it had the ears and hat of Freddy.

"**YOU!"**

Shadow Freddy smiled and leaned against the wall, "Hello there, Bon." He sneered, walking and putting his paws behind his back.

Shadow Bonnie growled at the bear, his purplish fur bristling slightly. "You're responsible for…Almost the death of Freddy Fazbear!"

"Now, now, Bon. No need to get angry." Shadow Freddy's legs disappeared into a black shadow as he curled around the purple bunny. He clutched Shadow Bonnie's neck and smashed him against the wall. "Aren't you obeying Master?"

Shadow Bonnie hissed, trying to get out of Shadow Freddy's grasp. This only made the purple bear's grip tighter.

Oil started to come up his throat, making him gag. Shadow Freddy's smirk slowly changed to a snarl, "**ANSWER ME!"**

The shadowy bunny growled, not wanting to tell him anything.

"**USELESS!**" He threw Shadow Bonnie across the room, he landed with a _bang! _

Lime's head jerked up, a loud noise sounded by the hallway. He rose from the window where the person was repairing his brother and walked toward the _bang!_

"_Shadow Bonnie!_ _Quello che è successo?!"_

He rushed to the purplish animatronic. He shook his shoulder gently, afraid that he was damaged in the same state Freddy was.

"_Mrr…"_

Shadow Bonnie opened an eye, his white gaze was slightly clouded. He attempted to get up, only resulting in Lime grabbing his hand and pulling him to the east hall corner. "It's o-okay…I'm just a shadow, I'll be f-fine, Lime" The bunny faded away, leaving a small oily puddle. Lime's breath caught in his throat, "No, no , no, no!" The neon bear pawed at the puddle, only whimpering when he felt nothing.

His desperate whimpers soon changed to a loud growling. Static filled his vision, though, he pushed it away, not wanting it to overpower him. A door opened behind him, he turned to see Freddy standing behind him.

"Lime! What are you doing here?!" The bear quickly wrapped his arms around his Italian speaking brother.

"Freddy, you look good as new!" Lime stared at Freddy, about to say something before his older brother interrupted, "A new animatronic is being built! I believe he is some kind of deer species."

The neon bear stared at the window. Inside he saw a light brown head. Its mouth had a few fangs poking out, although he thought that deer were suppose to be vegetarians. The inside of its ears were a paler brown and striped with dark brown stripes, it's muzzle and eye was the same pale brown color of the deer's ear fur. Underneath the head was a thick, furry coat of orange-brown.

'_He'll probably be done by tonight,' _Lime hoped, excited to meet the deer animatronic.

Night came slowly and the new animatronic showed signs of almost being complete. Lime would occasionally pop in and look through the window to see if he was ready.

The time finally came when the neon bear saw that the costume was on its endoskeleton. A person opened up the door with the animatronic in a small box with wheels, she slowly progressed her way down the hall which lead her to the stage.

The small slope at the stage allowed her to carry the wagon easily up the stage, the person carefully took the animatronic from the shiny, green wagon and placed it on the stage.

The tall person flipped the switch on the deer, it's brown eyes lit up and he stood straight up.

"Hello! My name is Tokai!"


	5. The new day

"Hello! I'm Tokai!"

Lime jumped as Tokai's gaze fell on him.

The bear hesitated when the deer held his hoof out in his direction. Lime's paw hesitantly grabbed the hoof and shook it, "_Sono Lime Fazbear."_

Tokai nodded, not seeming bothered by Lime's second language.

Freddy stood from the other side of the main room, Lime waved and called to him, "Hey, Freddy! It's the new animatro-"

Lime was cut off by a guitar playing, he covered his ears, "Holy fatbears! It's so loud!"

"Stop playing!" Lime and Freddy roared in sync, though, the deer didn't seem to hear them.

"What?" Tokai asked, still playing. Freddy growled at Tokai, the brown bear walked to the stage.

A shadow appeared from behind Freddy, it was quicker to bump Tokai's guitar and make him drop it.

"Wha-?" The purplish figure revealed itself, its long ears were flattened in annoyance. "Newcomer, huh? Pfft, you play a guitar horribly!" The bunny sneered, taking the guitar from the ground.

He played a guitar solo, Lime stared at him in annoyance. "Shadow Bonnie! C'mon, bro! He's new! You can't expect him to do things perfectly!"

Shadow Bonnie snorted, "Well I'm sorry, but someone please teach him how to play an instrument properly! I can hear him from the flipping kitchen!"

The bunny faded away into nothingness. Tokai was staring at where Shadow Bonnie disappeared, "W-who was that?"

Lime shook his head, "No one…_At all."_

The day passed by quickly, the three animatronics were excited for the restaurant's opening tomorrow!

"Tokai! Come here!" Lime called from the kitchen's entrance, he wondered if Tokai knew what a popsicle was.

Tokai rushed into the kitchen after his new-made friend, seeming excited for what he wanted to show him.

Lime pulled out a popsicle from the freezer and ripped off the wrapper.

"What's this?" Tokai asked, willing to take the popsicle from Lime's hand.

"A popsicle, it tastes good, too!" Lime handed the cherry-flavored frozen treat to Tokai.

"The flavor is cherry."

Tokai inspected the popsicle, but he eventually bit the tip of it off.

"Do you like it?" The green bear asked his brother.

"Like it? I love it! Such vivid flavors!" Tokai responded, quickly eating the rest of the popsicle.

A growl came from behind Tokai, Lime looked behind Tokai to see Freddy staring at the deer. His green fur bristled when he noticed that Freddy was looking as if he was about to attack him.

"**Freddy, no!**"

Lime leapt to Tokai's defense and tackled his brother.

"Hey, hey! Relax!" Freddy pushed Lime off, slightly annoyed.

The older bear got up and brushed his fur off, "I wasn't gonna do anything you know, I was just getting something to eat, sheesh!"

"Oh, Sorry!"

The following day came, kids and parents were streaming in through the doorway.

Lime watched from the backstage, "Ehh, I'm nervous!" Freddy walked behind him and patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it, we all are." He pointed to Tokai, who was cowering in a corner, he was shaking violently, his orange-brown eyes wide with fear.

"And now, introducing, the one and only, Freddy Fazbear!"

The leader took his paw off his brother's back, "I'll be heading out, I guess. Good luck!"

Freddy adjusted his hat and bow tie, heading out of the backstage.

"L-Lime?"

Tokai called, stuttering.

Lime looked toward the deer, "Yes?"

"What if I accidentally hit the wrong n-note?"

The neon animatronic smiled, "It won't be a big deal, besides, your recording from your voicebox will back it up."

Tokai relaxed slightly, "Thanks…"

"I'd like to introduce a few other friends," Lime heard Freddy say in an unusually silly voice.

"Lime and Tokai Fazbear!"

Lime and Tokai squeaked, now was their time to entertain the kids.


End file.
